


Anything For You

by AlienCarnivore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCarnivore/pseuds/AlienCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Isaac get quite a workout in Dean's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aliencarnivore
> 
> Here's another story for my followers. I love you all! Please leave Kudos/feedback if you enjoyed the story! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Dean was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, Isaac in between his spread legs, also without clothing. One hand was fisted in Isaac’s thick, soft hair and the other was clutching the bedsheet. Dean’s head was tilted back in ecstasy and his lips were pursed tightly together as Isaac bobbed his head up and down slowly, running his tongue over as much of Dean’s length as he could. His toes curled off the edge of the bed.

“Dammit, Isaac, you’re so good at this. Fuck,” Dean whimpered, clutching onto Isaac’s hair harder, eliciting a moan from Isaac as a sharp pain hit him. But he didn’t mind the pain. Dean’s aggressiveness told him he was doing his part right. He pulled Dean’s cock out of his mouth and pressed light kisses to the insides of Dean’s thighs, stroking his cock with his free hand as the other fondled his balls.

“You like that?” Isaac teased, stopping his kisses and stroking to look up at the brown haired teenager, who had let his natural hair color grow back in after finishing filming his scenes as Tommen in Game of Thrones.

Dean responded by bucking his hips up, his erection poking Isaac in the chin. “You little shit,” Dean chuckled, but Isaac could hear a hint of desperateness in his voice as well. “I swear I’ll jack off on your face while you sleep unless you go back to sucking my dick right now.” He sat up and grabbed onto Isaac’s head with both hands, being careful not to hurt him too much, and moved him so his mouth was hovering above his cock. “Open.”

Isaac gave Dean a toothy smile and consented, opening his mouth wide and letting the tip of Dean’s cock back into his mouth, lapping up the copious amount of precum with his tongue, causing Dean to tilt his head back again with a huff. Isaac looked up to gauge Dean’s reactions before slowly starting to take more of his length, the thick phallus disappearing into his eager, warm, and welcoming mouth.

Eventually, the tip hit Isaac’s gag reflex and it took everything Isaac had not to gag and cough. He relaxed his throat and dipped his head down more, Dean’s length sliding past his uvula and down into his throat. He managed to get it down far enough so that Dean’s pubes were barely grazing his cheeks. Despite efforts to get the rest into his mouth, Isaac was unable to push past where he currently was. All attempts to push down onto Dean’s cock resulted in his throat constricting around Dean’s length as it resisted Isaac’s efforts. The feeling of Isaac’s throat constricting caused Dean to involuntarily buck his hips up, which finally managed to get Isaac to cough and start gagging. Dean hurriedly lifted Isaac’s head off of him, the latter’s teeth very lightly scraping the sides of his cock as he pulled out.

“Ouch,” Dean said, checking his cock for any signs of bleeding or cuts. Not seeing any, he made eye contact with Isaac.

“S-,” Isaac coughed, “sorry, dude, I just wanted to see if I could-“

“It’s fine,” Dean assured him. “I appreciate the effort, but I do not need you puking all over my dick. Major turn off. Just,” he stroked Isaac’s bangs for a moment before guiding his cock back to Isaac’s mouth, “take what you can handle. You don’t need to prove anything to me. And don’t worry, I’ll return the favor,” he added, giving Isaac one of his brilliant smiles.

“You better,” Isaac teased, before dipping his head back down, once again letting Dean’s cock glide into his mouth and down his throat.

Dean let out a sigh and pursed his lips again, stroking Isaac’s hair and rubbing one of his arms. Blowjobs from Isaac were always the best. Isaac’s mouth was always so welcoming. He had gotten good at lasting a while during blowjobs, but Isaac always did something that sent him over the edge, whether it was throat constricting, vigorous bobbing of the head, or tonguing his slit as a hand pumped him.

Isaac increased the rhythm of his bobbing, letting Dean’s cock slide out until the just the head was in his mouth, before making loud slurping noises as he went back down onto him. Suddenly, he felt one of Isaac’s long fingers probing his hole and, as Dean shifted so Isaac would have a little better access, it slipped inside, invading his most intimate area. A loud gasp escaped Dean’s mouth and his hand tightened in Isaac’s hair to let him know he appreciated what he was doing. He could feel pressure building up in his balls as Isaac started to finger his ass, curling to find his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, Isaac,” Dean moaned, bucking his hips to get Isaac’s finger as deep in him as he could. “Keep doing that. Holy shit, I love you for this…”

With a warning groan to Isaac, his cock erupted, large amounts of sperm shooting deep down Isaac’s throat, coating the inside of it. Dean made sure Isaac stayed on his cock as he unloaded into his mouth. Being no stranger to swallowing Dean’s cum, Isaac stopped his probing of Dean’s ass to focus on swallowing his offering. He could usually handle everything Dean had, but this load proved too much. After swallowing a good amount of cum, Isaac began to sputter and cough as some smaller spurts were forced to leak out of his mouth and down his chin. He lifted his head and the remnants of Dean’s cum dribbled down the sides of his cock.

Isaac was panting, trying to catch his breath, and looked up to see how his friend was doing. It seemed Dean was even more out of breath, chest rising and falling quickly, head on the mattress, his palms sweaty from clutching onto Isaac’s head so hard. He finally mustered enough energy to lift his head up and look at Isaac. His friend still had his cum on his face, making no move to wipe it off, just letting it sit there, two thick streams on either side of his mouth. The sight made his dick throb.

“You…you have some…” Dean trailed off, stopping to focus on catching his breath.

Isaac smiled. “I know. I just wanted to check on you before licking it off.”

Dean swallowed the spit that had been gathering in his mouth and his eyes widened a bit. “Do you want me to just grab a-“

“Nope,” Isaac said sternly, before sticking out his tongue and gathering up as much of the leftover cum as he could, getting the tip of his tongue smeared in Dean’s seed, all the while looking directly into Dean’s eyes. He pulled his tongue into his mouth and swallowed, smacking his lips loudly. He stuck out his tongue to show Dean that he indeed had swallowed before using his fingers to gather up the rest on his chin and licking them, getting his entire tongue covered in white stickiness. After his face was clean, he leaned down and gently started cleaning Dean’s cock, squeezing it very gently to get any drops out. His tongue ran over Dean’s entire length, having gone back to being soft a few minutes ago. Dean was surprised when Isaac licked the few drops that had dripped onto his pubes, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Once Isaac was done cleaning himself and Dean, he looked up at Dean expectantly. Dean witnessed Isaac’s cock begin to grow as Isaac no doubt ran dirty thoughts through his head about how Dean was going to return the favor.

A cruel thought ran through Dean’s head. He smirked more to himself than to Isaac before dragging himself up the bed and covering himself with the bedsheets. “Thanks, man. Can you turn off the light? Good night.” He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Isaac’s mouth dropped open about an inch. He stared at Dean incredulously as confusion hit him, followed by some rising anger. “What the fuck, Dean? Seriously?” he snarled, going to get off of Dean’s bed and reach for his clothes.

Deciding enough was enough, Dean jumped up and pulled Isaac down on top of him, their dicks rubbing each other through the sheets. “I was just joking, man, calm down.” He chuckled loudly and Isaac punched him playfully on his bare shoulder.

“You arse, I thought you were serious. Seriously dick move, mate,” Isaac said, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Seeing Isaac blush made Dean laugh harder. “You should see your face, holy shit.” He paused to catch his breath, a tear threatening to leak from his eye from the laughter. “I wouldn’t blue ball you, especially not after that epic blowjob you just gave me. Seriously, that was one of your best.” He kissed Isaac lightly on the lips to show some appreciation.

“Fuck you, man. I was about to be so pissed at you. And look, you caused my boner to shrink. Now I don’t think I can get it back,” Isaac pouted, giving Dean his best sad puppy face.

Dean wrapped his arms around Isaac, stroking his back all the way down to his hips. “Is that a challenge? Or are you saying you don’t want me anymore?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Isaac teased, pressing his lips to Dean’s neck, teasingly kissing but not sucking on it.

A low groan escaped from Dean’s mouth as Isaac continued to tease him. “Jesus, Isaac…don’t tease me like this…” He could feel his cock begin to grow and Isaac smiled when it poked him in the stomach through the bedsheet.

“Why not? I’m willing to wait if it means getting revenge on you,” Isaac chuckled against Dean’s skin, giving his neck continuous licks, kisses, and sucks.

Dean clawed Isaac’s back and bucked his hips up into Isaac’s stomach. “I’m sorry, alright? Fuck, I need you…do something, please. Lube…oh fuck, Isaac…get the lube…”

Isaac detached his mouth from Dean’s neck and jumped off the bed, strolling to Dean’s dresser and taking out the bottle of lube his friend always kept in the back of the top drawer. He turned back towards the bed and waved the bottle at Dean, who threw off the covers and spread his legs as much as he could before lifting them up, exposing his fit ass and entrance to Isaac.

Isaac licked his lips almost hungrily before crossing back to Dean’s bed in only a couple strides, setting the bottle of lube down next to him. He proceeded to lie on his stomach and put his nose right underneath Dean’s balls, feeling the heat from his sack and his hole as he inhaled the scent of his lover; the sweet smell of his sweat that had no doubt gathered down there from their exertions earlier.

“Do something,” Dean whined, bucking his hips towards Isaac’s face.

What Isaac did do next caught Dean off guard. Dean was expecting a cold sensation to hit his hole as Isaac began to slide a finger in, but instead he felt a warm, wet muscle licking his perineum, gathering up any sweat that had gathered there, before feeling Isaac’s tongue move downwards towards the outer rings of his sphincter.

“Oh, shit,” Dean gasped, letting out an embarrassing yelp when Isaac’s tongue ran over the orifice. “Do that again. Shit.”

A couple of witty comebacks entered Isaac’s head, but he decided he had done enough teasing for now and went back to his assault on his friend’s asshole, getting it wet with his saliva, reaching with the hand that wasn’t covered in lube and cupping one of his ass cheeks. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of Dean’s fit body, nor would he get tired of the reactions he could still get out of Dean, even after all of the sex they have had. Isaac proceeded to use his thumb to spread Dean’s hole before plunging the tip of his tongue in, not going too far, even though he trusted Dean was clean.

“Agh!” was what Isaac would guess would come the closest to what Dean almost shouted out at that point. He was glad they had the house to themselves that night. He spent what felt like an hour just giving his best friend the first, and probably best, rimjob of his life.

“I won’t last much longer, man. You need to stop,” Dean managed, shallowly bucking his hips up, doing everything he could to restrain himself from taking hold of his cock and pumping it until he climaxed again. Isaac relented from his assault and took a minute to gather his breath, the taste of Dean’s sweat still on his tongue. He leaned over Dean and made him look at him.

“I’m assuming I did okay?” Isaac teased, before Dean invited him to an open mouthed kiss, not caring where Isaac’s tongue just was.

“Dude, I fucking love you right now,” Dean said, breaking the kiss to give Isaac’s earlobe a nibble.

“You only love me for what I can do with my mouth.” Isaac pretended to be offended.

Dean chuckled. “Just shut up and fuck me, you arse. I don’t know how you’ve waited this long without release.” He gave Isaac’s lips some affection before gently pushing him off.

“Anything for you,” Isaac said in a surprisingly serious and genuine moment.

At a loss for words, Dean watched as Isaac quickly poured a decent amount of lube onto his hands and rubbed them together, warming it up enough before sticking a finger into Dean’s glistening hole, not being as gentle as last time, quickly adding a second finger. As he prepared his friend, Isaac took his other hand full of lube and began stroking his cock, getting that prepared as well for what he looked forward to more than anything in the world.

“I’m ready, get on with it,” Dean ordered, letting his head hit his pillows and surrendering himself to Isaac, placing his feet on his shoulders.

Isaac removed his fingers and lined himself up with Dean’s hole as he had many times before. He grabbed onto one of Dean’s legs and held it as he eased his long length in, bottoming out very quickly.

“Oh,” Dean moaned, clutching onto the bedsheet with one hand and smoothing his long hair out of his eyes with the other as Isaac waited for Dean to give the okay to start moving. “I’m fine, just start already.”

Isaac obliged, lifting Dean’s legs off of his shoulders and gripping onto his calves, before pulling his hips back and thrusting back in with some force. Dean’s reactions and clenching around his cock encouraged him to start going faster after only a minute of fucking into his ass, his skinny body becoming flushed the more he kept going back and forth, his length disappearing into Dean’s entrance faster and faster.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dean moaned, reaching out to grab the sides of Isaac’s legs which were developing a layer of sweat from the workout he was getting. “Kiss me.”

Isaac leaned over his friend, using his arms to support himself, and locked lips with Dean, as Dean’s hands went to claw at Isaac’s ass, also becoming sweaty.

“Harder,” Dean panted, separating his lips from Isaac’s before beginning to spank Isaac lightly, and Isaac followed through, not being able to go much faster, but just relentlessly plowing his cock as far into Dean as it could possibly go, striking his prostate. Isaac’s ass was beginning to bear Dean’s handprints as Dean smacked it and clawed at it, getting closer to being sent over the edge again.

The couple locked lips again and continued their lovemaking, foreheads touching and sweat dripping down each other’s faces, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Dean brought a hand to the back of Isaac’s head and threaded his fingers in the sweaty mess that was his hair.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Isaac gasped, lifting himself up and using the last of his energy to work on getting Dean and himself off at long last, losing the impressive rhythm he had going. He reached down to grab onto Dean’s erection and pumped furiously at it.

Dean couldn’t take any more and he finally released his load, shooting all over Isaac’s hand and their stomachs, his ass clenching around Isaac, causing him to let loose one of the biggest loads he had ever had, as his body shook with pleasure. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, mouth hanging open as he finished.

After a couple more shallow thrusts, Isaac collapsed onto Dean, their bodies rubbing together as they tried to catch their breaths, Isaac resting his head on a clean part of Dean’s muscled torso. Dean lightly ran his fingers over Isaac’s back as their cocks grew soft, Isaac’s member leaving Dean’s ass.

A couple minutes spent cuddling later, Dean knew he had to clean them up or else they would fall asleep and wake up sticky and uncomfortable. He gently pushed Isaac off of him, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek, before trying to stand up. He almost fell back down as he discovered how sore his body was, notably his ass.

“I’m not going to be able to walk properly for a couple days, now,” Dean complained as he did his best to grab a towel from the nearby bathroom and start wiping himself off before returning to his room, turning on the ceiling fan on his way to his bed, where Isaac was laying on his stomach, his entire backside visible to Dean. “Turn over,” Dean grumbled as he fell back onto the bed, wiping Isaac’s cock and chest down.

Isaac chuckled as Dean tossed the towel on the floor carelessly before crawling under the covers, throwing them onto him and Isaac. “I didn’t get too rough, did I? You really need to tell me if I'm hurting you."

“Don’t worry about it; I don’t have plans for tomorrow anyways. We can just stay here, or I can just make you do errands for me so I don’t have to go out in public.” He cuddled into Isaac, resting his head in the crook of his neck and swinging a bare leg over Isaac.

“Sorry about that,” Isaac said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s head and feeling his hips. “You just have one incredible body. We can just chill out here tomorrow, you have enough food and drinks so we don’t even have to get dressed.” He pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair, slick with drying sweat.

“Mmmhm,” Dean mumbled, reaching up to turn the light off before intertwining his hand with Isaac’s.

With a yawn, Isaac rested his head on top of Dean’s and the two passed out from exhaustion not long afterwards.


End file.
